If You Go Down To The Woods Today
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: Sequel to A Night To Remember, don't have to have read that to read this. The SVU are on the hunt for a perp who's killing women in central park, can they stop the perp before another women dies or will a twist in the case mean trouble. Better sum inside.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to "A Night To Remember". In that part Olivia was held captive in her own apartment by the recently escaped Richard White (Stalked) but Elliot rescued her, but not in time to stop a few harsh beatings and rapes; however the ordeal left Olivia pregnant. Elliot was also having trouble at home with Kathy who decided to call it a day on their marriage. It takes place 5 months after.**

**Now, Elliot and Olivia are working a case that has ran on for 5 months and they finally have the guy, but catching him is going to prove more of a problem than they thought. They've been looking for one perp, but are there more? Read on and find out.**

**Disclaimer: I totally used to own them but then I sold them to Dick. Yea right I wish. Who'd be stupid enough to sell them, hopefully Dick, one day…to all us SVU fanfic writers, imagine the fun we'd have writing new episodes. **

**If You Go Down To The Woods Today.**

It was a cold day in New York, but Nora Thomas had to run everyday, she lived for it. She had been studying sports and fitness in school and had wanted to go on to University and carry on studying it, but when her guardian and best friend her Nana had become ill she had to leave her dream to take care of her. They were all each other had and she didn't mind, Nana had been there for her her whole life, this was the least she could do for her.

She ran the same way every day, in all she would run for an hour and a half to two hours, sometimes she see another runner she'd know and they jog on the spot and have a quick chat before carrying on. Today the park was practically dead. It was 5.00am, light was just coming up and it was foggy, really foggy she couldn't see anything up ahead.

Most mornings she ran listening to music but she'd forgotten her walkman today. The park was silent, not a sound or a person in sight. The cold air hit her lungs hard and it stung a little. She had her K-Swiss trainers on and her usual running pants on and tank top, but Nana had made her wear a jumper, she was glad of it now.

As she ran, she became aware of how much sound her feet were making. It was odd, she was a light runner and she'd never noticed her feet making such noises before. As she carried on running she looked down at them. They were making noises before they even hit the floor. She wasn't alone.

She ran a little faster, not making it obvious if there was someone behind her, after all it was probably just another runner. Then the bushes started to rustle. She stopped dead on the spot and tried to look around the fog was so heavy though she couldn't see a god damn thing.

Snap.

Her heart missed a beat. She was breathing heavy as her heart started to pound, and her hot breath was thick in front of her face. There was someone is the bushes, they were moving around, she could hear the crispy leaves crunching under their feet as well as the twigs snapping as they moved.

Snap, snap.

They were getting closer; the fog in front of her cleared a little and she could see some bushes they were moving a little, she tried squinting her eyes in order to try to see into the bushes, it was no use.

Smack. A hand hit her nose hard, she felt it crunch and immediately knew that the warmth falling down her face was blood, her blood. She tried to scream but there was something on her face, a rag. She was feeling to start light headed, she new it must have been that drug that kidnappers use, chloro…something, she wasn't sure.

She was aware she was being pulled back into the bushes, she was trying to struggle, it was no good. BANG. The birds that had been rustling in the bushes in front of her flew out and off away from the gun shots. The only witnesses to Nora's death fled the scene.

- - - - - -

Munch, Casey and Fin walked into the squad room all looking very happy.

"Guess your court case went well?" Elliot said from behind a mountain of paper work.

"It went better than well, Casey got the guy that rattled that he admitted to every murder and threatened to kill every 'bitch' that looked at him funny in the court room, the honourable Judge Caroline McCrae didn't take to well to that." Munch said with a smile.

"Safe to say he's going straight for the needle. Speaking of cases how is your going?"

Casey asked as she plonked herself down on John's desk.

"Well we know it's definitely safe to say that none of the victims have a thing in common." Olivia clarified.

"Except for the fact they were all killed by the same guy." Munch added.

"Which we know because of his signature, taking a snippet of their hair." Stated Fin.

"Yep. Casey give me a hand here." Olivia said holding her hand out.

Casey jumped of the desk and helped pull Olivia up from her chair. She was 7months pregnant now but looked like she was having twins, which she wasn't. Casey sat back down as Olivia walked over to the coffee machine. She was on her twelfth cup of camomile tea and knew she'd regret having another when she'd have to pee for the zillionth time today.

"Elliot it's your turn to take her for a pee after she drinks that." Munch said knowing the consequences of her having another drink.

"I've took her twelve times while you three have been at court." Elliot said shaking his head and smiling at Olivia who was watching them all, also smiling.

"I can take myself." Olivia said matter-of-factly.

"The one time you took yourself you couldn't get up of the toilet. I had to rescue you remember." Casey said.

"That was one time." Olivia said as she stuffed a biscuit into her mouth.

"You put anymore weight on Liv and you're gonna have to take the steps, the elevator only carries so much weight." Munch said with a smile.

Fin scrunched up a piece of paper and threw it at him, hitting him in the face.

"She knows I'm joking."

"I think you look great Liv." Fin said.

"Thank you Odafin. Besides Munch I'm eating for two."

"More like five..." Munch muttered under his breath, this time being hit by a piece of scrunched up paper from Elliot.

"You know you don't actually have to eat for two when your pregnant." Casey said.

"Hey shut-up your a woman your supposed to be on my side." Olivia said with a mouthful of another biscuit.

Casey was trying hard to stop herself from laughing. "Okay so what do we have on this guy, anything at all?" She said referring back to the current case, the current case that had been current for the last five months or so.

"That he's just made 22 into 23." Cragen said as he added a name to the end of a long list of women's names, with their ages next to them on the chalk board. 'Nora Thomas. 19'

Everyone in the room went silent, any smiles diminished.

**TBC.**

**What do ya' think? Let me know please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews; I'll try to reply to everyone who reviews as a personal thank you from me to you. **

**Here's chapter two, I know I'm posting quick but I won't be able to post for a while after today, so…**

**Okay so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I thought I did once, then I woke up, damn dreams**.

**Chapter 2.**

The mood in the squad room had completely changed, just two hours before they had all been laughing and joking but now they were back on the case and not even stopping for coffee, or camomile tea in Liv's case.

"23rd victim…" Elliot said as he drew a line under Nora's name.

"This guy isn't getting tired of killing yet is he?" Olivia said unaware she was stroking her swollen stomach.

Suddenly John and Munch walked in, they were assisting a very old and very frail looking women.

"Olivia this is Mrs Thomas." Fin said. Olivia had asked them to pick her up after they had finished at forensics. She had to now tell this woman that her granddaughter Nora was dead.

Her heart sunk. She hated this part of the job and for some reason she knew this time was going to be no easier that normal. Olivia sat down at her desk whilst Elliot assisted the woman in sitting down opposite her. Usually they would go to a quieter room, but the squad room was dead, the only people in there were her, fin, Elliot and Munch.

"Hi Miss Thomas my name is Olivia Benson." She spoke in a soft voice, not intentionally but that's how it came out. She was trying to think of how she could say what she needed to say but she just couldn't think.

"Miss Thomas, I am so sorry to tell you this but I have to tell you that we found Nora today in the park. She's been murdered." Olivia said she could feel her lip trembling, she tried to suck it up, this wasn't about her but her damn hormones weren't making this any easier.

"No Nora's out running, she runs every day. She'll be at home by now she'll have my breakfast ready I really need to get back Miss Benson. Can you take me?" The woman said, it was like she had not heard what she had just told her.

"I'm so sorry Mrs Thomas, but your granddaughter is dead. She was shot and raped in central park this morning. A bird watcher found her and reported it. I'm so sorry." She knew any minute now she was about to burst into tears, nothing about these killings had been easy but dealing with the victims families had been the hardest part.

"No sweetheart, please tell me your lying, tell me this is a joke." The woman was starting to cry and it just made her want to cry more. She hated having to be the one to break this woman's heart.

Elliot started to rub the woman's shoulder in order to try to comfort her. Munch passed her a box of tissues; she took one and wiped away her tears. Olivia just looked at her computer screen she wanted to just go home.

"Excuse me Miss, where am I?" Olivia looked at the woman confused she had just explained to her what was happening, yet she…

"Mrs Thomas, you're at the SVU, your granddaughter Nora was killed this morning." Olivia looked at her, the woman's face held a puzzled reaction.

"No my granddaughters out running, she goes every morning, she loves to run. She's studying health and fitness; she's top of her class." The woman was obviously confused. Olivia could only smile at her.

- - - - - -

It had been almost an hour since Mrs Thomas had gone home, but Olivia couldn't help but feel bad still. Huang had had a quick chat with her before she left and informed the team that she was in the early stages of Alzheimer's, that and the fact they had pulled her medical records which had also clarified it.

"She had no idea what I was telling her. She's gonna be sat at home waiting for Nora to serve her breakfast." Olivia said looking blankly at her paperwork.

"Liv that's not your fault. Don't let it eat away at you, you'll drive yourself even more crazy that you already are." Elliot said his aim work it made her laugh a little.

"Do we now anything that could lead us to who this guy is?" Olivia asked her eyes pleading with Elliot's eve though she knew as much as she did.

"Your guy got sloppy." Everyone looked at the doorway as Cragen steeped out of his office. "ME just told me that they found hairs on Nora's body. DNA came back with a name. Todd Marlowe."

"Do we have an address?" Elliot asked, hoping the Captain would say yes and they could arrest this SOB and stop him once and for all.

"They pulled up two. Munch you and Fin take the first one." He said handing them a piece of paper, they ran out as he shouted for them to take back-up. "Elliot I want you to take the second." He passed Elliot another piece of paper.

"Cap I want to go with him." Olivia said standing up form her chair and walking up to him. It was the quickest she'd moved in days, but the adrenaline rush that she had from wanting to get this guy was like fuel to her fire.

"Olivia I don't think that's such a great idea." He was purely thinking of her safety although he knew already this was a now in situation for him.

"Captain this guy has affected us all these last five months I want to be there when we catch him. Please. If he's hat one of the two addresses then chances are we could be going to the one where he's not, but please let me do this." Her eyes were telling him to let her do this. He nodded.

"Okay, but take the back, not even you are a superhero, your pregnant, remember that." From the second he had said okay they were ready putting on their coats, Elliot was calling ahead for backup.

"Believe me Cap, my being pregnant is not something I am going to forget soon." She followed Elliot out before smiling at the Captain as a way to say 'I'll be fine, she you soon'.

- - - - - -

Elliot pulled up outside the address. Backup was nowhere to be seen. "We'll be waiting for these guys for ages." Elliot said, sounding annoyed he really wanted this thing to just be over.

"Screw this, come on Elliot." She was out of the car before she had even finished saying it. She was taking her gun out as he got out, he had to run a little to catch up to her.

As she got to the front door she stood against the wall. Elliot did the same on the opposite side of the door. He gave her a quick nod before he turned and kicked the door, hard, it flew open. He threw his back against it to stop it flying back into his face.

He walked into the nearest room checking it first, his gun aimed and ready just in case. Olivia followed him. She took the opposite room it was a dusty old room with a big white blanket over the table. She carried on through it, it led to another dark and equally as dingy room.

There was a slam. She turned and pointed the gun to the doorway that had led her into this room. "Elliot…" She whispered. She was starting to get a bad feeling about this. When she heard a thud, her feeling only grew stronger. "Elliot, Elliot are you there."

She slowly started toward the direction her had taken when they had first entered the house. The first room was clear, he wasn't there. That's when she noticed a trail of blood along the floor; it was a drag mark, and it lead right through an open door. "Elliot."

She walked over to the trail, making sure she didn't step in it. The trail stopped at the top of a set of stairs. She pointed her gun down them. There were drops on the steps going down, but the light above them only shone on the first 4 steps after that was darkness. She tried to see through it.

Smack.

She fell down heavy, she felt herself tumbling down the steps, not like she couldn't now, each one she hit she felt bruise her body. She landed at the bottom with a thump. He head hit the cold concrete hard. It started to spin she put her hands on her stomach that hurt more than anything.

She looked around the room it was dark, but in the corner the moonlight lit up something and she was sure it was Elliot. He was still. Too still it worried her, she pushed herself up and started to crawl over to him. It was no use her body felt heavy and sore and she collapsed to the floor. She looked up the stairs in the light she could see a tall figure, she wasn't sure but she it seemed familiar, she wanted another look but another smack on her head made that option impossible.

The figure stepped down the stairs and walked right up to Olivia, they nudged her with her foot. She moved from that but other than that she was out like a light.

"He the same?"

"You bet. Guess I hit him harder than I thought."

Both figures stood over Olivia watching her lying unconscious. Elliot was in the same predicament. It hadn't been their intention to capture them but this new plan could work to their advantage.

"Let's get em' in the van."

TBC

What do you think? Not my favourite writing but the next chapter will be better so please stick with me. Love hearing reviews, nudge, nudge, wink, wink, hint, hint. LOL.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. Here goes Chapter 3.**

**Just a quick recap, a perp who had beaten, raped and killed 23 victims had finally left evidence on their latest vic, that gave the SVU their first lead, whilst Munch and Fin checked one possible location of where the perp could be hiding out, a heavily pregnant Olivia and Elliot checked out the other. Olivia had to go due to a staff shortage. Anyway they were both attacked by the not one but two perp's.**

**AN: The line 'bye, bye white bird' is a bad joke at the song bye, bye blackbird. (Don't know if you've heard it, they refer to it on the film Sleepless in Seattle). You'll get it when you read it.**

**And no I don't own them, except any random characters that aren't in the show, they're mine. **

**Chapter 3.**

Elliot woke to a headache that he was used to only the morning after he had downed an entire bottle of Jack Daniels the night before, that wasn't often but when it occurred he felt for it the next two days most times.

He suddenly remembered walking around, trying to clear a location when he felt a hard crack to the back of his head, that was about as much as he remembered, he knew that he and Olivia had been there to arrest a perp. 'Jeus, Olivia' he suddenly started to panic, if someone had attacked him, maybe they had attacked her too.

He lay on his back, but he looked around, he was in a van, he could hear the road beneath the tyres, suddenly he was thrown sideways, he rolled across the floor and slammed into the side of the van as it turned around a corner, the tyres screeching as it did. The sound of tyres screeching hurt his head.

"Hey! Who the hell you got driving this thing?" He yelled as loud as he could, half regretting it as his head started to ring.

"Elliot…"

"Olivia..?" As he turned over onto his back he could see Olivia she was lying face down on pile of old coats or sheets or something a little away from him. He pushed himself up as he started walking towards her the van took another turn and again he fell into the side. He held his shoulder as it had taken most of the force. Remembering his partner he got onto his hands and knees and crawled over to her.

She was lying against the side of the van he figured she must have been thrown around as much as he had been by the driver's poor control of the vehicle. He brushed her hair back gently off her face, her eye was black and there was a small cut just under it to. "Olivia, honey can you hear me, Liv, Liv please come on talk to me…"

"Ouch…"

"Yea. Your not the only one." Elliot said moving her hair back again so he could see her whole face, she still had her eyes closed but he knew she was awake. "You okay?" she asked him. "Yea I'll live. I think?" Elliot replied truthfully.

"Liv do you remember…" He was rudely interrupted by the fact that the van had stopped. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. Suddenly the back door swung open and before Elliot had a chance to do anything a guy wearing a ski mask shoved a gun in his face, another guy was holding one at Olivia, who was now pretty out of it.

"Look just stay calm, okay?" Elliot said, he wasn't scared at the gun that was just inches away from his face he just didn't like one being pointed at his partner, his pregnant partner at that. "Let's just talk about this…"

"Get out before I blow this bitches brains all over you and don't try anything or its bye, bye white bird." This was no time for reminiscing but Elliot knew he recognised that voice from somewhere.

"Get out now!" He was startled; he'd been lost in thought and gone of into his own little Elliot land for a second.

"Okay." He said as he stepped out of the van, he kept his hands up by his head. He was trying to let them know that they were in control, he didn't like it, but he wasn't about to let his pride get Olivia killed.

He watched as the guy snatched Olivia from the back of the van. The other guy prodded him with the gun. "Move..!" Elliot walked in a straight line, he didn't know if it was right but he hadn't been told he was doing wrong so he figured he'd just keep going.

He was still feeling groggy and he felt like he was walking for ages, he turned to see whether the guy carrying Olivia was still with them, he was, she hung lifeless in his arms he didn't like it. He had a feeling something wasn't right, but he figured if she'd been hit half as a hard as him she'd be out like a light for a while, especially in her condition. "Face forward."

Elliot almost fell as the guy hit him with the gun again. 'God he wanted to kick his ass'. He carried on walking that was until he got to a door.

"Now what..?" He asked trying not to sound too pissed off.

"Open it fool." Elliot did as he was told. He was wondering whether or not he did know this guy, he was sure if he'd have met him and his bad attitude before he would have kicked the shit out of him, yet here he was, so he was starting to get a little confused to say the least.

Elliot led the way through a lit up corridor that was long and cold, he could feel the bitter breeze hitting his face as he walked. The place was eerie, the pipes above their heads dripped, and he could hear rats squeaking as the scuttled around. This was not a place he wanted to stick around.

"Stop, open that door." Again Elliot obeyed. The guy kicked him into the room that lay beyond the door. He fell onto his knees, he was still pretty dizzy and felt kind of sick, he knew it was because of the head wound he was carting around with him.

The guy carrying Olivia walked in and put her down on the excuse of a bed that was in the room. It was a piece of wood resting on three crates and a small, thin, dirty old mattress sat on top.

As soon as he put her down, he stepped out and the door was shut. It was pitch black Elliot couldn't see a thing, until a light above him came on. It was a florescent one and it hummed as it lit the room. He knew that would quickly begin to get on his nerves.

He could see Olivia properly now, her face looked as sore as his head felt. He took a glance around the room, there had to be some way out of this. "Elliot..?" That brought him out of his daydream.

"Liv, how you feeling, you okay?" He was genuinely concerned, he figured she didn't really get what was going on yet, but as soon as she did he knew that things would get worse, it was only going to be natural for her to panic but that would do the baby no good at all.

Olivia tired to sit up, but as her head started to spin she reached out her arm for Elliot to steady her. She too had a quick glance around the room. "Where are we?" She asked groggily.

"Disney Land, can't you tell?" She laughed at him, she knew he was lying but he was trying to keep things light in what she figured was turning into a very bad situation. The memory of being pushed or kicked or whatever she had been down a flight of stairs were coming back to her way to quickly and she rubbed the back of her neck as she did.

"What is it?" Elliot said, gently rubbing the spot for her. "Nothing…" She said rolling her head from side to side trying to loosen up the ache. She wanted to get up the mattress underneath her was disgusting she wouldn't ask a dog to sit on it never mind a person.

As she swung her legs round to stand up a sudden gush of pain struck across her stomach. He hands flew to the spot. "Ugh. Sh…it… God1"

"Lay back, Lay back." Elliot commanded and she was in too much pain to argue with him. He lifted her top slightly, there was a huge bruise across her abdomen and he knew that she definitely had broken or at the least cracked ribs, going by the bruises that covered that area as well. "Liv did you fall down?"

"Whoever was at the house pushed me down the stairs, they dragged you down. God, El what is it, is the baby okay?" The look on his face, worried her, it was his 'oh-no-what-do-I-do-now' face. "Elliot!" She needed an answer and that was obvious in her tone.

"I think you've broke you ribs and there's some pretty bad bruising on your stomach, the baby's probably a little shook up." He was trying to break the news lightly.

"Literally!" She said, relaxing slightly. She put her hand to her head as she sighed heavily.

She couldn't help but think she was getting what she deserved. When she had first realised she was pregnant she had looked up the number for the nearest clinic, she knew a termination was her only option. Then she realised she would not only be killing an innocent child, her innocent child she would be doing something that could so easily of happened been her own fate in the same predicament

She kept thinking to herself, I'm here because my mother chose to keep me, who am I of all people to terminate a pregnancy that holds the same conception as my own. It was at that moment she had known she was keeping the baby, that and the fact that Elliot had told her he would be there to help, just knowing she'd have support in this gave the 100 approved seal on the deal that was her pregnancy.

That didn't mean that she worried everyday what could happen, like any normal mother she worried about the wrong things she could be eating or drinking, whether she was getting too much or too little exercise, but most days she worried about what the baby had to listen to. She wished she had a giant pair of ear months that she could put on her belly to stop the baby hearing what horrible cases she had to deal with in work.

Mostly she worried about how the baby would turn out, it was the good ole' genes debate going on in her head that told her to worry, after all this baby had a rapist as a father and a grandfather, a drunk as a grandmother and the slightly fucked up at times result of a rape for a mother, the odds weren't too great, but like Elliot once told her, "all you can do is love your child".

"How bad does it hurt Liv?" Elliot speaking brought her out of her little daze, truth be the pain she had felt was fading now, just a niggling sensation lay in her stomach. "It's kind of gone." She slowly sat up again, she wanted off this mattress.

"If this is Disney Land, I'm getting my money back." Olivia said trying to break the silence that had fallen upon them.

Elliot laughed. "Yea I think I'll be writing a strongly worded letter to Mickey Mouse."

"Pull me up." Olivia asked. Elliot did, his headache was starting to fade now whether it was just because he had so many other things on his mind he wasn't sure.

Olivia started to pace the room as Elliot sat down on the mattress. "If you find a way out of here let me now." He said kind of sarcastically. "Better yet, keep pacing up and down like that and you might ware a hole in the floor and we can dig our way out." He closed his eyes and cradled his head in his hands.

"Son-uv-a..." Olivia fell against the wall, she would have landed splat on the floor but at the speed of sound Elliot was next to her holding her up. "Is it your stomach?" He asked recognising the pain on her face and noticing again that her hands where resting on it.

"Yea, but I don't think it's a broken rib." Elliot looked at her, beginning to think he didn't want to know what the pain was.

"I think it was a contraction." Olivia confessed, still clutching her stomach.

- - - - -

"Back-up arrived at the scene and found traces that a struggle had ensued." Cragen said addressing the three members of the little team he now had left.

"The lovely Melinda confirmed the blood we found as belonging to Elliot's and Olivia's. Super!" Munch said throwing his pen down and slamming the phone down. Elliot and Olivia along with the rest of the guys at the SVU were the only family he had, and he hated to think that they might be hurt or worse…

"It wasn't a fatal amount but I would rest easier knowing they weren't hurt at all. Neighbour said they heard bangs not shots."

"Where the hell was back up?" Casey asked obviously annoyed, "If they had been doing their job, we wouldn't be here." She continued.

"They were stuck behind a traffic accident on 49th." Cragen said.

"Convenient…" Casey said getting up from Olivia's desk and getting a fresh coffee, it was ironically keeping her calm.

"Neighbour said they saw a van pull away after they heard the bangs." Cragen continued.

"This neighbour seems to have seen a lot maybe we should go talk to them?" Fin said. Munch nodded in approval.

"Go. Casey I want you to dig up as much as you can on Todd Marlowe, any other properties he may own where he could have taken them too." Cragen commanded and turned heading back to his office, he was stopped by Munch.

"Cap, you think they're still alive?" Munch asked.

The captain turned to face his team, he could see the fear on all of their faces, he had nothing but bad feelings about this whole thing, but he had to be strong for them. "I know they are." He looked at them hoping he sounded convincing, then he walked into his office.

He sat down on his desk truth was he had no idea whether or not he thought they were still alive, he was just hoping and praying that they were okay.

- - - - - -

Olivia was stood with her back arched slightly, her hands supporting her weight on the wall. Elliot was rubbing the bottom of her back. "Oh god how did Kathy do this four times and twice in one go..?" Her pains were coming closer together and were getting stronger. "Oooo…"

"Come on deep breaths." Elliot said, he'd been through type of thing to know that staying calm was the best thing possible. "Oh god, it hurts again." She tried holding her breath as another round of pain came again. "Liv don't hold your breath you have to breathe, hee, hee whoo, hee, hee, whoo…"Olivia looked at Elliot who was breathing like he was a professional Lamaze instructor. Olivia just continued with her deep breaths.

"No Olivia you have to breathe…"

"I am breathing Elliot..!" she shoved him away from her she didn't mean too but she just wanted to hide under a rock till this was done.

'Great' thought Elliot he had gone through this enough times to know how crazy women get during labour. "I know Liv I'm sorry I'm just trying to help." Elliot said submissively.

"No I'm sorry. This isn't supposed to be happening yet Elliot, I'm only 7 months the baby's not ready. I don't even know how big the baby is, I never went to any Lamaze classes, well except the one, they all looked at me like I should be locked up because I still had my gun on me. I tried to explain I was a cop, I swear if looks could kill, I'd have dropped dead there and then."

Elliot felt sorry for her, he told her he would help her through this and he'd pretty much failed her, except for once. "Remember when we went for your sonar remember what the Doctor told you?"

Olivia laughed, she was crying slightly but she had felt like she was part of some happy little family when Elliot had taken her for her scan.

- - - - - -

_Olivia was sitting at her desk, the day had been quiet and they had been working on a case where 13 women had been killed in the same way all in central park. It was 12.35 and she had an appointment with her gynaecologist a 1.00 and she wasn't looking forward to it. She had missed all her others, just calling and saying she couldn't get away from work._

_Now she had to go, she knew it, but that didn't mean she had to be at all thrilled at the fact. She kept looking at the clock, she really needed to get going she was just waiting and hoping that the motivation to do would come along. She looked at it again, only seconds had gone by but she kept looking up, writing a few words, then looking again._

"_Will you quit it..." Elliot said laughing. "I have my scan at one, but I have too much work to do, I have to finish this paper work up for court or else the judge will find me in contempt, I have to finish up paperwork for other cases… I think I should cancel it. She picked up the phone, deciding that would be best. As she started to dial in the numbers Elliot snatched the phone from her hand and slammed it down, and stood there holding her coat out at her._

"_Come on, I'll come with you."_

_She was in total shock, but she wasn't about to say no._

_The clinic was nice, not how she had imagined it, there were children of all ages sat playing on the floor and mothers to be talking on the chairs. She of course didn't say a word unless it was to Elliot, but even that wasn't happening. They both just took turns in sighing._

"_Miss Olivia Benson" The nurse was looking around she spotted Elliot who stood up first and looked at him a little confused. Elliot looked down at Olivia she was fixed on something across the room and hadn't heard the nurse call her name or noticed Elliot was now standing. "Liv." He took her hand and pulled her up, she was blushing slightly, she was so nervous an she knew Elliot knew it. She was just too busy looking around the room, trying to compare her self to the normal moms there._

_Olivia walked towards the nurse, Elliot stayed on the spot and she instantly knew he wasn't with her, she turned and looked at him. "You wanna come in?" _

_Moments later Olivia lay on a bed, she was wearing a hospital gown and was looking around the room at the posters showing the different sizes of the baby at different times during the pregnancy, as well as posters about smoking when pregnant, drinking when pregnant, and other do's and don'ts posters. She had a quick glance at the models one in particular worried her, it was of the baby crowning._

_Elliot could see the worried look on her face, he smiled inwardly, Kathy had been a bag of nerves when she was having Maureen. "I hate those models, when Kathy was having Maureen we were looking at one and we completely broke it, we just hid and ran, we had to change gynaecologists after that"_

_They were both laughing as the Dr walked in. "Oh look at the happy couple, is this your first?"_

"_Err actually were not…" they both started to say at the same time._

"_Were not a couple, this is my partner Detective Elliot Stabler."_

"_Hey Elliot, Okay well Olivia can I please stress the importance of these scans to you, I know how busy you work, but for your own sake as well as the baby's you need to have them." Olivia felt like some naughty school girl. "Anyway, no point living in the past lets see how baby's doing now. Just pop your legs into these please."_

_Olivia put her legs into the straddles. Elliot stood next to her, it was his turn to look around the room, he wasn't really but he wanted Olivia to feel as comfy as possible so he had his back to her lower half. _

_Olivia looked a him she had horrible butterflies in her stomach and she wondered to herself how Kathy felt when she had her first scan, other than guilty for breaking a model. She had to smile at Elliot who was obviously pretending to look around the room. _

"_Spot anything you like?" She asked him, with a huge grin. "What, Oh I…No…" Elliot knew what she was doing. 'God she looked beautiful', she truly was glowing, she was only a few months now but she already had the cutest bump, he had spent every shift admiring it, not that he let her see him. _

_The Dr looked up at them quickly, she knew that there had to be something more than friendship betweens these two they looked perfect together._

_Suddenly the room was filled with a loud and steady heartbeat. "Okay Mom there's you heart beat and there is baby's." the sound in the room shifted slightly and a quieter but faster beat filled the room._

_Olivia's eyes started to fill up, she had never felt anything like what she felt now and words couldn't describe the way she felt. "Oh my…Wow. Is it okay is it healthy?"_

"_You bet, it's nice and big, it's nice and active, see it moving around."_

"_Yea..." Olivia was crying, she was so happy, she suddenly felt a tug on her hand, as she looked down she realised Elliot's hand was holding her own. She looked up at his face, he had teary eyes. They looked at each other smiling, Elliot wiped away one of her tears. He leant in and kissed her head. "Congratulations partner!"_

- - - - - -

"I'm scared Elliot." Olivia said looking at him, she remembered how he was there for her at the scan when she had needed him, but now she needed him again she was scared like she had been on that day, but now that fear was trebled.

"Don't be scared, I'm here with you all the way."

"No... Oh…" Elliot knew that meant another contraction. He started to do the breathing again and this time she copied him. They were both startled as the door swung open with bang.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." The first guy said, Elliot had this feeling that this guy was Todd Marlowe. He still figured he knew the other guy and until he came in unmasked like this guy he wouldn't think differently.

"Look I need to get her to a hospital now, she's in premature labour and this baby could come any time soon." Elliot stood nearer to their captor, he was pleading with this guy, he knew once Olivia's waters broke the baby could arrive in minutes.

They guy laughed and walked over to Olivia. "Does it hurt?" He said in a sarcastic tone stroking her hair. She pulled away from him, she really wanted to kick his ass, but she was in no state. Elliot suddenly grabbed him around the neck and slammed him into the walls.

"You think about touching her again and I'll break your god-damn arm."

'Click'. Elliot let go of the guy and turned, he hadn't heard the other guy walk in and take hold of Olivia. He had a gun pointed at her head and his arm held her close to him like some sort of shield. "Elliot…"

Elliot looked at her, her eyes were filled with tears, he knew she was in pain but he hated she had to be scared during something that should be one of the happiest times of a persons life.

Worst of all the sick feeling he'd had that he knew this guy was now confirmed. He did know this guy and he knew what he was capable and that scared him more than anything.

**TBC**

**I know it's another cliff hanger, but I love suspense and I can't help it, I love intrigue. Keep reading and please, please if you can spare the time I'd love to hear your reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the next part. I promise I won't leave this part on a cliff hanger. Thanks for the reviews I've had, hope this part doesn't disappoint.**

**Still don't own em'.**

**Chapter 4.**

"It's been a while Elliot. When I first heard it was you who was assigned to my case I can't tell you how delighted I was, I figured it would eventually give us a chance to meet up and catch up. It's been what almost 15 years. What you been doing partner. How are Kathy and kids?"

Elliot wanted to smack this creep, even more so when he mentioned his family. "Who's this?" The guy pulled Olivia back so he could take a look at her. "She's stunning. This belong to you?" He said holding the gun on her stomach for a moment.

"No…" Olivia whimpered she didn't want a gun pointed at her child by this crazy guy and the look on Elliot's face told her he probably was.

"Shut-up bitch!" He shook her, quite violently.

"Get off her." Elliot stepped forward but when he pushed the gun into her stomach he stopped. Todd pointed his gun at Elliot.

"No, please don't hurt my baby…" Olivia screamed she was having another contraction but more than anything she just wanted this prick to let her go, she wanted to fall into Elliot's arms, she felt safe in them.

The guy suddenly launched her across her room Todd caught her in his arms and fixed his gun on her temple. "Well there's something I have to do, but then I'll be back in to talk to you. So don't go anywhere." Andre said to Elliot laughing started laughing.

"You always were sarcastic." The guy continued laughing. "Todd put her down. Let's go."

"Shame..." Todd said, he smelt Olivia's hair. "Damn girl I think we could have some fun."

"Todd you get your pathetic hands of her or I'll give her my gun and let her shoot you." Olivia was surprised at the other guy, grateful but kind of surprised, part of her wished he would just give her a gun and let her shoot this ass-hole.

Todd pushed her into Elliot and walked out of the room. Andre smiled at Elliot, Olivia caught the look of hate on Elliot's face. Then he shut the door and walked out.

Olivia pulled herself away from him and threw up in the corner. Elliot looked at the door for another few seconds, half of him expecting him to come back in. When he didn't he joined Olivia. "Come on, come on." He helped her back down to the bed where she happily lay down.

"Who the hell is that and don't lie to me Elliot I know you, this guy scares you?" Olivia's eyes dared him to lie to her.

"His name is Andre Rodriguez. He was my superior when I was in the marines, he left when he got shot through the leg, lost it. He got a prosthetic one but he blamed me. Before I joined SVU I met up with him and I thought he was over it, then he started stalking me he was at it for months then one day I got a letter saying 'there was something he had to do but he'd be back, don't go anywhere.'

Olivia looked at him, she knew he had been suffering with this years, she wasn't sure why he hadn't said anything. "God…" She sprung up, clutching her stomach. Elliot fell to the floor next to her. "Oh no please not now…" He realised why she was panicking, her waters had broke.

- - - - - -

Munch and Fin where stood in the neighbours apartment, it was dreadful, there were boxes and piles of books, magazines, papers, clothing all sorts piled up. "Did you see anyone put them into a van, please sir you've told us six time what your heard, just please answer me did you see anyone put them into a van." Munch was seriously starting to get ready to deck this guy. He felt like this was just our nosey neighbour.

"Yes the two of them, One of them dragged the man out and the other carried the lady out, they were both lifeless, not moving, I don't think they were dead, but the man his head was bleeding and the woman was holding her stomach, she was big, pregnant not fat." The man continued, he talked slow and paused between words.

"Was she bleeding too that you could see?" Fin asked.

"Yes." The man said he was rubbing under his eye. "Right here." He said as he continued to rub the spot.

"Did you get a number plate, anything, please Sir this is important."

"01 BAD" The man said. "I thought it was funny." He said nodding and smiling.

"Thanks." Fin said, this guy was crazy but these were the only leads they had, and they were better than none.

- - - - - -

The second Munch got out of the apartment he was already dialling. "Cragen, Munch I need a name on a plate, the guy who was I slice short of a being a fruit cake said he saw tow men one dragged Elliot into the van, he has a head injury, the other guy carried Liv he said she was holding her stomach. Yea I know it means, were on our way back."

He closed his phone, he and Fin looked at each other, they knew that now they had a deadline, their friends were hurt and there were more than twos lives at stake.

- - - - - -

Olivia was sat on the bed she was breathing like Elliot had shown her, but she couldn't help but cry out in pain as another contraction came, they hurt like hell but having your stomach cramping up when you had broken ribs only made the experience further excruciating.

"It's okay Liv, breathe, breathe, good girl, breathe through it…" As the contraction went Olivia flopped back down onto the mattress, she put her hand over her face, she was trying to be strong for Elliot, after all this wasn't his problem he had his own worries and she hated putting this on him, but she had never been so scared of something in her life, what was inevitable and fast approaching would change her life forever and as it got nearer she was getting more and more scared.

"Your doing great Olivia, really." He was trying to be supportive he wasn't sure how well he was doing. This entire situation kept getting worse and worse.

The door opened and both Todd and Andre stood in it. Todd then walked in and pulled Elliot to his feet and pushed him into Andre. "Elliot no, leave him alone, Elliot, please leave him alone, Elliot…" Olivia tried to get up but another crippling contraction forced her back down. She wanted to help her partner but she couldn't do anything as the pain practically paralyzed her body.

Todd blew her a kiss before he shut the door. Leaving her alone, she tried to hold in the tears and breathe through the contraction, but they were getting closer and closer together and were so strong she thought she was going to pass out.

- - - - - -

Andre pushed Elliot into a seat. The room looked like an interrogation room at the SVU two chairs either side of a small table. "Have a seat El. Lets catch up."

"First tell me something?" Elliot was going to ask Andre what he needed to know even if he wasn't going to answer him. "Did you kill all those girls in the park?"

"Now that's a story see, I was just planning on killing them, but then I figured for it to get to you guys it would have to be a sex crime, that's where Todd came into it. Can you believe he had no problem at all doing every single one of them girls?" He said sarcastically.

"Well it figures he'd have to rape a woman in order to get any action." Elliot said knowing it would hit below the belt, but he didn't care, Todd was apiece of dirt and he deserved to be talked to the same.

"Maybe I'll go get some action from your little partner in there. I've never done a pregnant lady what do you think…"Elliot paused for a second, he knew he should ignore what he had said but he couldn't, he shook his head, he was pissed, he dove up and jumped at him, but Andre grabbed him and held him down onto the table. "Todd get out, go see what she's doing." Todd smiled as he headed out.

"You know what he'll do to her..!" Elliot was pleading with this guy he prayed he wasn't sick enough to okay it for Todd to rape a woman in labour.

"Todd, you touch her and I swear to god I'll cut what manly bits you got off, you hear me." Andre warned him. Todd didn't look impressed but he knew for now he'd have to try and keep it under control.

Andre let go of Elliot as Todd got out of sight. "If he hurts her I swear Andre…" Elliot didn't trust that guy one bit he had no problem raping 23 innocent women that they knew, what was one more.

"He won't touch her, besides your partner could take him out, even in the state she's in, he's a wimp that's why I had to supervise him every time we found a new girl." Andre said pacing the room.

"Why you do it? 23 women, they hadn't done anything to you?" Elliot was confused.

"No but you did!" He was yelling and Elliot's head still hurt, but he was going to hear him out, he had to know why he had felt he needed to do what he had. "You ruined my life Stabler. My wife left me because I couldn't walk or do anything else, she had to do everything for me, feed me, change me, clean me, do you have any idea what that's like. That bitch took my kids and left me. Some home help agency sent Todd round, that's when I figured out what I would do. Get back at the person that was to blame." Andre confessed pointing at Elliot

"So why not come after me, why kill 23 women and get some idiot to rape them, huh, why not just come down to the SVU like a man and talk to me…"

Elliot was on the floor in seconds, he hadn't even seen Andre move, but he guessed the reason his cheek and mouth felt like they were going to explode were because Andre had hit him, he was pushed across the floor as Andre started to kick him in his stomach, over and over again.

Elliot started to cough he could taste blood and knew he had to do something quick before Andre killed him, he knew all to well what his anger was capable off, after all this wasn't the first beating he had received from him, the last left him in a coma for three weeks and in hospital for two months.

He had wanted to tell Liv but 'why worry her more', now however he knew that he had to get up, but he just couldn't get a chance.

- - - - - -

Munch and Fin pulled up in the road, another car pulled up next to them and behind that car was dozens of squad cars. Cragen put the window down to talk to Fin who was driving. Casey was sat next to him. "We got the location, were going there now, backups with us on this one as you can see." Cragen said.

"Yea and this time they're not getting stuck behind traffic." Casey added.

"Lets go" Fin said. Cragen was already ahead of him, Fin followed and he was followed by the other cars.

TBC

I know it's kind of a cliff hanger but not to bad. I know it was kind of short, but I'm a perfectionist, believe it or not, and I seem to be suffering form writers block at the moment, but I'll post more a.s.a.p.

Review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL. D


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I'm updating quickly but if you guys want it then who am I to say no. This isn't the last chapter but it's getting there. Hope you enjoy it.**

**If you've seen them on SVU then I don't own them.**

**Chapter 5.**

Olivia was still alone she was trying to remember the breathing Elliot had shown her but she couldn't stop thinking about him and what might be happening to him, she kept trying to push the image out of her head and concentrate on breathign through the agonising pains but it was no good, she'd nver stop worrying about him.

She momentarilly stopped breathing altogether as she heard the door open. She managed to push herself up hoping it would be Elliot and after asking him was he okay, could he _please_ show her the breathing again because her way to deal with the pain was hold her breath and that was makin her dizzier than she already felt, but as she looked at the open doorway she felt sick, it wasn't Elliot. It was Todd.

As another strong contraction came she leaned against the bed, "Agh, oh please stop..." she was mumbling it because she didn't want Todd to hear her in her moment of weakness. She tried to regain her composue, she looked up and watched as Todd closed the door over, for some reason he didn't shut it though. "What the hell do you want? Where's Elliot?" She asked between breaths.

"Um, um, um, where have you been all my life gorgeous? I think we got off on the wrong foot, maybe we should get better aquainted." She wathed him in disgust as he unclipped his belt and unzipped his trousers, she really didn't have time for this.

"Screw you ass-hole!" She spat out at him, her training told her not to aggravate a captor but they didn't train you in holding you tongue when you were in labour which meant a fireball of hells anger worth of pain and your captor was flirting with you.

Todd suprised her as he ran up to her, she was in pain and her head was elsewhere, but she knew she couldn't afford to be in cookoo land "Bitch..." Todd hit her with his gun and she fell onto the bed, bumping her already painful stomach on the solid slab of wood, Todd rolled her over onto her back he tried to pin her down but as he grabbed her shoulders she got the strength to fight back…

Her motherly insincts to protect her child where crash landing at full force and this jack-ass was going to get front row seats.

- - - - - -

Andre delivered another crushing kick into Elliot's side, Elliot was sure he'd blacked out, he face felt like it had been kicke half a dozen times, his stomach was becomin number and number each time Andre kicked him. That's when it hit him, (and not another foot) he was Elliot Stabler, not a punching bag, he needed to fight back and then go find his partner.

He'd had enough of this by now and as Andre went to kick him again, he grabbed his ankle and twisted it round, then he slammed his fist into his knee. Andre fell to the floor and Elliot got to his feet as quick as his battered body would allow him. if he wanted to blame Elliot for a dodgy leg, then he was damn right gonna give him the reason to blame him.

Andre was starting to get up, Elliot decided it was his turn to kick him, and that's what he did, hard, once, twice, three times, four times, for every time that he had kicked him. He stopped, just breathing hurt his aching ribs, as Andre started to get up again he picked up a chair and brought it down on Andres back and head, he felt flat on the floor, lifeless. Elliot stood over him, he hated this guy for what he had done, not just to him and Olivia but to all those women, he spat on him he wanted to kill him but watching this guy rot in hell would give him much more satisfaction.."There's something i gotta go do, I'll be right back, don't go anyway" elliot said and kicked him again, just in case.

- - - - - -

Olivia could feel the small energy surge she'd had fading but she wasn't going to give up. Todd had now climbed on top of her, he was pinning her legs together with his knees so she couldn't kick him like she had already tried, twice. She was still trying to fight him, but knew her attempts were in vain as another contraction ripped through her body. "Get off me!" She yelled as loud as she could...

"Hold still…" Todd yelled through his teeth, as he leant forward, Olivia knew he was going to try and kiss her she moved her face away, if he tried to put his tongue in her mouth she swore to herself she would bite it off, as he got near her lips she suddenly felt all his weight shift. She looked up in time to see Elliot launch him across the room, he fell into the wall and hit his head he fell flat on the floor onto his back he was out cold.

"How was that for timing?" Elliot said trying to catch his breath; he'd never run so fast to get to her in his life. "Come on we're getting out of here." Elliot said as he pulled her arm around his shoulder and helped her up, guiding her as he moved.

"Where's the other guy?" she asked wincing at the pain her body was experiencing and rapidly growing tierd of.

"He wanted to take a nap." Elliot said, she managed a smile at him as he looked at her, a huge grin across his face, they then carried on out of the room holding on to each other for support.

- - - - - -

"Okay I want them out of there alive so we can nail their sorry asses, but if you have to shoot then do it, just get me my guys back." Cragen shouted to the officers who were all fully dressed and ready to raid the building. "Let's go!" As he turned and the officers were about to run, the door of the building flew open, all the officers loaded and aimed their guns.

"Don't shoot." Casey yelled as she jumped out of the car.

Elliot had never been so happy to see his boss. Fin, Casey, Munch and Cragen all ran over to them.

"They're inside, they're unconscious." Elliot yelled to the officers who ran past him and into the building.

Fin and Cragen took Olivia from Elliot who fell into munch and Casey's arms.

"Go Elliot, what the hell happened." Casey asked.

"They wanted to play football, but he forgot the ball so i offered to be it." Elliot said, taking his turn to wince at the pain.

"Father of the year wins again." Munch said as he helped him to walk.

"Elliot we got us a problem." Fin yelled back.

Elliot broke away from Casey and Munchs' helpful arms and ran over to Olivia who was doubled over, only still on her feet because Cragen and Fin still had a hold of her.

"Elliot the baby's coming now."

"We're miles away from a hospital.." Casey clarified.

"Elliot…" Olivia yelled, she could feel the baby and it was about to put in an appearance.

"Elliot looked around, she couldn't deliver on the floor, their cell would make a better place but she wouldn't make it back in there in time. He spotted Cragen's SUV. "Cragen we need your car, help me get her in there." Elliot said panicking.

Fin scooped Olivia up in his arms. Munch ran over and opened the doors ready. "Casey get in the other side, let her lean against you." Casey ran around the other side of the car, as she climbed in Fin placed Olivia onto the back seat, Casey helped pull her into a position that looked more comfortable.

"I need some blankets or something." Elliot yelled this was going to happen any second and they were nowhere near prepared. "Didn't you guys bring an ambulance?"

"Would you believe us if we said it were stuck in traffic." Casey asked not amused at the reality of the situation _again_.

"I swear there's some sort of conspiracy going on…" Munch was interrupted as Olivia screamed.

"Munch my baby is not going to born to the soundtrack of another one of your conspiracies." Olivia yelled looking pretty pissed.

"Sorry." Munch said. Cragen took of his vest, and then passed his coat to Elliot. "Will this do?" Elliot nodded as he did, Fin and Munch copied, their jackets would help to they figured.

"Okay Olivia when I say I need you to push. Okay?" Elliot said but immediately Olivia started to shake her head.

"Olivia sweetheart I know your tired and your in pain but your waters have broke and if the baby stays in there much longer your going to get an infection and we could lose the both of you, and I am not about to do that. Now push…"

Olivia reluctantly did as she was told but she knew herself she had put no effort into it at all.

"Olivia I need you to push hard for me!" Elliot yelled, he didn't mean to sound so forceful, but she had to.

"No. I can't. El I'm not ready for this. I can't be a mother." She started to sob and it only clarified to him and the others how truely terrifying this was to her, she'd had no control over the conception and now she had no control over the delivery, it wasn't fair and he knew she didn't desserve this.

Elliot stood up and leaned right into her face he held her head in his hand and rested his forehead against hers, he was looking into her eyes, the very things he had first been drawn to the second he had seen her. Little did he know she was thinking the excact same thing.

"Olivia Benson I know you can do this, you have the biggest heart I have ever known and you are going to be a great Mom. I know your thinking your gonna be a screw up like our Mom was, but you are not her, you never were and you never will be, your baby is going to love you, trust me I'm a dad and I know you and how could it not love you?" Olivia was in tears, she loved him so much and if she hadn't been in crippling pain she would have kissed him there and then.

"Come on Liv you can do this." Munch said supportively, he had been excited all through her pregnancy and he couldn't wait for this moment, of course he wished it could be a happier less painful moment for her but he knew that motherhood was something she could not mess up, he had seen her with the vic's most of them only told their stories because Olivia insured them they could do it and was there for them every step of the way. In his eyes Olivia Benson was born for this, she was born to be a Mom.

"Baby girl your' gonna see you kid in a moment, you just gotta listen to El, okay do what he says, your doing great." Fin said rubbing her hand encouragingly.

Cragen climbed into the seat next to Casey, he was pretty much behind Olivia but he grabbed her hand and held it anyway so she knew he was there. "If you want to squeeze my hand then go ahead Olivia I'm here for you." Olivia was sobbing she knew what the guys meant to her but having them all here for her when she needed them so much meant more than anything in the world to her.

"So come on Liv what do you say, a big push." Casey asked. Olivia nodded she lifted herself up slightly and grabbed Casey hand with her other.

Fin and Munch sat in either seats in the front of the car, both holding Olivia somehow, Munch was touching her arm and Fin had his hand on her knee, just to make a connection with her so she knew that they were here fo her too.

"Okay Liv push." Olivia pushed and this time she put all her effort in, it hurt like hell and she couldn't help but cry out in pain. Casey wrapped her own body around her as if to take in some of the pain she knew Olivia was feeling, herslef. "Your doing great Olivia, almost there." She said, holding her hand tighter.

"I can see the head, come on Liv another push." Again Olivia did as she was told by Elliot.

She fell back into Casey she was exhausted now, she wished this was over.

"A need a big push Olivia, one more big push, you can do it." She looked at Elliot as he spoke to her, smiling, giving her the go-ahead. She took a deep breath and push.

With every bit of anger she had inside her towards the creeps she and Elliot had just escaped from, all the perps that she had ever had to put up with, the abuse her mother had played upon her, the anger and loneliness her father had bestowed upon her and the way that Richard had treated her, she fuelled it together to give her the energy she so desperately needed, with all the thoughts together in her head she pushed.

"Come on Olivia…" Casey encouraged, suddenly the car was filled with a small cry, as Elliot held up a little baby. Munch passed him his coat and he wrapped it around the baby. "What is it?" Olivia asked as she fell back into Casey.

"It's a girl." Elliot said as he passed the crying bundle to her. Both Olivia and Casey were crying. Cragen looked on like a proud Grandfather would. Fin wrapped his coat around Elliot and placed his arm around his shoulder. "Well done Elliot."

Olivia looked at her baby. She wondered how she could have ever of thought about giving this up, her daughter was perfect, she had a cute little nose and already a complexion much like her own she even had a thick head of dark hair.

"She's gonna break hearts." Munch said. He had leant in to get a better look.

"Oh my god!" Casey said as her tears of joy spilled. She kissed Olivia on the side of the head they had become so close, like sisters. "Congratulations Livy." Casey added. Cragen patted her shoulder as she continued to cry.

"Thanks." Olivia whispered. The baby had stopped crying and was looking at Olivia who just stared back. "Hi." it was all she could say, she was speechless." I'm your Mommy." She said crying at hearing herself telling something so perfect she was its Mom.

As Olivia looked up, Munch had moved and Elliot now sat in the seat looking at them both. "She's perfect Olivia"

"Thank you for everything." Olivia said throwing her arm around his neck and holding him.

"I'm gonna drive you two to the hospital." Cragen said.

"We'll follow behind." Fin said closing the back doors on the car.

Olivia and Elliot still stared at each other. They both knew each other enough to know they wanted the same thing, but neither knew how to say it or how to do it. They both smiled at each other. Elliot kissed her on the forehead, he had wanted to kiss her on the lips with every ounce of love he felt for her, but he knew the baby needed to get to hospital.

**tbc **

**Ahh so Liv had her baby, I know maybe not completley correct but I'm not a midwife so... please, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the last chapter of 'If You Go Down To The Woods Today' I just want to thank everyone who stayed faithful to the story, there may be another part in the future but at the moment I've got some other stories that are in need of work and posting. Thanks again everyone, please review on this last part. **

**Disclaimer: Even on the last chapter I still don't own them, even though by now I think you get the picture! D**

**Chapter 6.**

Elliot left the cold air of New York and went back into the hospital. He'd been checked over, stitched up, been given some great painkillers that worked a treat, and had been given the all clear to leave, by himself, but non the less he was now an out patient but he still stayed around the hospital for someone else, actually two people now.

As he stepped back in, allowing the warmth of the building to wrap around his body, he was almost knocked off his feet from behind. He quickly dodged out of the way of the trolley that was being pushed down the corridor. The movement was agonising to his four broken ribs.

As he looked on the trolley he could just about recognise the woman lying there. He ran after the trolley and jogged after it along with the medics. "What the hell happened to her?" He asked the confused looking medic.

"Are you family?"

"No, this woman is a Mrs Thomas she's part of a case my partner and I are investigating at the SVU." Elliot informed.

"Would it have anything to do with Nora?" The medic asked.

"That was her granddaughter and carer she was murdered." Elliot said looking at the scorched woman lying before him.

"Figures, excuse the attitude but this woman has torched an entire building, trying to cook some food. Fire fighters are still at the place trying to put it out. Estimate 3 people dead already."

Elliot stopped in his tracks for a moment, all this destruction had happened because Andre and Todd had killed Nora, who was killed because of him, he couldn't help but feel responsible for all of this.

He followed the medics into the ER where they were already trying to hook Mrs Thomas scorched body up to different machines and help her in any way possible.

"How is this woman still breathing?" Elliot looked up at the Doctor who spoke, he had said what Elliot had been thinking, her body looked like a piece of meat left on the barbecue too long, he was glad that she wouldn't have been in any pain though.

Elliot walked over to her and for a minute went to pick up her hand but knew when he looked at her it wouldn't have been possible. "Mrs Thomas, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Elliot said shaking his head and feeling the tears start to well up in his eyes.

"Detective Stabler, Nora never came home, I was just trying to make the tea, I don't understand she never doesn't come home…Find her for me, Please, Find Nora, tell her that I love her and she needs to come home, her foods ready…" Elliot struggled to understand her every word, what he did understand was spoken slow and so quiet that he almost couldn't hear her at all.

Suddenly a machine she was hooked up to started to beep. "We've lost her. All agreed that we should stop now?" Elliot looked around the room as they all nodded in agreement with the Doctor. This whole day had felt like one big nightmare he couldn't get out of.

- - - - - -

Olivia sat up in her hospital bed, she hated hospital gowns she always felt so exposed in them. She pulled the cover up over her chest feeling a little more comfortable. She let her head fall onto the pillow looking to the side of her she couldn't help but smile as she saw her daughter laying peacefully next to her in a plastic cot.

The nurse had given her a full bill of health she had told Olivia that she was lucky that the baby had been so big and well developed; she was doing great on her own, already a little miss independent just like her mommy. She realised she was still smiling but she couldn't help it, just thinking of herself as a mom brought a great big grin to her face.

The nurse came in, and she hadn't even noticed. "Are you still smiling?" She asked Olivia with a grin herself.

"I can't help it, every time I look at her I just, melt…" Olivia said, tears in her eyes.

The nurse looked in the cot. "Well she is beautiful."

"She takes after her mother." They both looked at the door to see Elliot. He looked like hell, but just seeing him made Olivia's day.

"I'll leave you three alone." The nurse said, squeezing Olivia's hand and smiling at her before she left, she placed her hand on Elliot's shoulder as she passed him.

Olivia watched him in silence as he walked over to the cot and looked in. "Can I have a hold." He practically mouthed it to her. Olivia nodded and mouthed 'go ahead' back to him.

Elliot picked up the small pink bundle and as soon as he had her nicely positioned in the crook of his arm, he started to sway slightly. "Hi, I'm your Uncle Elliot. Then you've got your Uncle Fin, he's cool, then you got Uncle Munch, he's crazy, don't listen to word he says, then there's your Aunt Casey, she's a little hard to read at first but when you get to now her she great, then you'll have Grandpa Don he'll be trying to feed you red twizzlers as soon as you have teeth.

Olivia laughed, at his introductions to the group who were going to be the only family that she would ever know. Elliot looked up at her and smiled, she looked so happy and that made him happy, he had came here to tell her about Mrs Thomas, but there was no way he was going to ruin this moment for her.

"This as I'm sure you know is Mommy." He said as he handed her to Olivia. He stood and watched her for a moment she looked so natural holding a baby. He loved seeing her like this, black eye aside. He perched himself up on the bed next to them.

"So Mommy" He smiled as soon as she did. "You got a name picked out yet?"

Olivia looked at her daughter for a moment she was fast asleep and snuggled into her, breathing peacefully in the safety of her mother's arms. Olivia started to nod then looked him in the eyes, his big stunning blue eyes.

"Isabelle. When I was growing up there was this woman who lived in our apartment building and when my mother was in one of her drunken stoops she would let me sit in her apartment with her and she'd bake me cookies and give me warm milk and we'd sit and watch old black and white films, she was more like my mother than my mother was." She said with tears in her eyes.

"When she died I was so low, I felt so alone, and I had no escape form my mother anymore." Elliot wiped away a tear that rolled down her cheek.

"I think it's perfect." He said keeping his hand on her cheek.

He put his arm around her shoulders, she snuggled into him more and rested her head on his shoulder Elliot placed his other arm around her arm that was holding Isabelle. To anyone looking in they would have looked like the perfect little family. They both wished that was the situation but it had been a long day and it was no time for rash decisions, that they may or may not regret.

- - - - - -

Olivia answered the door, creeping across her apartment as she did. As she opened it she saw Elliot stood there. "Hey you!" Olivia said, smirking like a little school girl talking to her crush.

"Hey you! I'm actually not here to see you I'm here to see Isabelle." Elliot said with a sly grin across his face.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but she's asleep, you'll have to come back tomorrow I think she's free between about 11.30 after her feed but just before her diaper change." Olivia said sarcastically.

"Are you gonna let me in." Elliot said smugly holding up a bottle of wine.

"You're such a cheese ball." She opened the door for him to walk in and walked off laughing to herself he followed her in closing the door behind him.

"So she got into a routine now?"

"Yea she sleeps like a log from about 7 till about 6.30, it's fantastic." They were both silent for a moment. Elliot looked at Olivia, she had a charcoal sweat pants on a baby blue tank top and a grey jacket that matched her trousers, her hair was down and hanging just below her shoulder, her loved the curly style she wore at the moment. She left him breathless.

Olivia was looking at Elliot, he had dark blue jeans on, a white t-shirt and a dark grey jacket, to her he was completely desirable. She wondered if he was aware she was staring at him, looking him up and down, then she met his eyes and realised he was doing the same to her.

Snapping out of the moment she shook her head and started walking across the room. "I'll get us some glasses for that wine." She said looking at the bottle that was on the worktop in the kitchen.

As she walked past Elliot he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him, he kept one hand on her wrist and the other he placed on her lower back, she looked a their hands they were resting on his chest, 'God he felt good beneath her hands'. She looked up at his face he was looking her straight in the eyes, the eyes he loved.

"Elliot..." She started to say but was stopped as his lips met her own, for a moment they just let them touch, then Elliot held her closer to him, and she allowed her hands to wrap around his neck, he slid his tongue into her mouth and she loved the way his tongue caressed her own. She let out a moan this was better than her dreams had ever been.

They broke apart and both gasped for breath, their hands stayed where they were. Olivia started to laugh, closely followed by Elliot. "Wow…" was all she could say…

"Yea..." Elliot said kissing her forehead. "I have been waiting to do that for so long."

They both laughed a little more. "You do realise that I come as a package now."

"Oh yea, you got one of those baby things haven't you."

Olivia laughed again. "Yea I saw one the other day and fell instantly in love with it and just had to get it." She replied sarcastically. Then they were silent again for a moment.

"Liv I want you and every little thing that comes with you, whether that be Isabelle or athletes foot." Olivia playfully hit him. "Gross, I don't have that."

They looked at each other again, then kissed again, this time was different it wasn't their first kiss anymore but it was the start of something new for all of them. When they pulled away Olivia turned and took Elliot's hand, she led him to her bed, where finally they would be able to show each other how much they really loved each other.


End file.
